Revenge
by wolflover111
Summary: Its her fault, she killed him. That was the night that changed my life, that night i vowed that i would destroy her, destroy her like she destroyed my lover. That night i vowed to destroy tigress, the master of the tiger style. TigressxPo, OCxOC, Wolfbossxshen. OC and tigress are the main protagonists. Explanation inside,not enough space in the summary. Dedicated to The Cool Kat.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So first of all I have a lot of explaining to do...

Firstly Redemption has been put on hold because basically my computer decided to delete all of my files including all of the chapters I had written.

Secondly This story will have two main characters Tigress and my OC Yang. Just to warn you this will not be the most heartwarming story you'll ever read. Its actually the complete opposite. It is Depressing. The main love parts will be Tigress x Po and OC x OC (yang x Bai). Their will be mentions of Wolfboss x Shen but that will be a very one sided love. For all those Tigress lovers she will appear in the fourth or fifth chapter but she will Not be an antagonist (you'll understand when you read it). This story will be set out in the style of the book Shiver by Maggie Striefvater with the first person changing between different characters.

Lastly this fic Has homosexual themes but probably nothing M rated and if so I will make it possible for all T viewers to not read those parts.

This fanfiction is dedicated to the Cool Kat my favourite fanfiction author.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kung fu panda I think i'd be doing much more with my life than writing fanfictions. Don't you?

Enjoy!

* * *

I stood their, quivering, numbness engulfing me. Hands stained heavily with the blood once flowing through the love of my life's veins. Tears shone on my face against the moonlit night. My breathing strained gasps between the tears; my life being ripped from me in a matter of moments. I could not bring myself to look at the body of my lover as it pained me too greatly. The one thought gracing my mind over and over; Its her fault, she killed him. That was the night that changed my life, that night i vowed that i would destroy her, destroy her like she destroyed my lover. That night i vowed to destroy tigress, the master of the tiger style. slipping into the night like a shadow.

* * *

Yang

My uncle looked on edge. more than he usually did anyway. It amused me how he would pace when he was uneasy but then i would remember the motivation of his unease and would feel bad. Zhong (my uncle) was the leader of the gongmen wolf pack. I cannot remember a time when he was at ease or even truly happy, though pack members would incessantly remind me that their was in fact a time when he was quite 'happy go lucky'. I loved my uncle. He was a kind man. Although his kindness had begun to grow sour in the last few years. personally I blamed Shen.

Shen was my uncles disease. To me it was obvious Zhong was in love with Shen, It was not just obvious to me though it was obvious to my whole pack and worst of all it was obvious too Shen. They say hate is a strong word but the only way i could ever describe my emotions towards Shen would be by using it. I HATED Shen . He knew my uncles blatant emotions towards him and would grasp them whenever he needed something, like a leech suckling on a wounded animal.

''Whats wrong Uncle?'' there was no point of even asking i already Knew that i would get the same answer i always got.

Giving me a fake smile he answered. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with yang. Your too young."

Again the same answer. What had Shen done this time. I could hardly empathise with my uncle, though It was what I needed, Yearning to know what he was feeling. It puzzled me that he would stay by Shen's side. After the amount of times Shen had stabbed my uncle in the back. His most memorable deceit being the orchestration of the panda massacre. My uncle was not present at the time of the massacre and was heart broken when he heard about the deceit, our pack had given our lives to Shen after he gave us a place in gongmen, an uncharacteristically kind act for a royal to pursue. My uncle never told me the details because it pained him to much but other pack members told me that he didn't speak to anybody for weeks after the exile. Being the leech Shen is he slid his way back to my Uncle by delivering an apology telling my father that the pandas would have killed him if he hadn't of acted making him look like a misunderstood victim, drawing my uncle into his wings Just to be hurt again and again.

The conclusion I had built was that you cannot chose love and that you would do anything for the ones you love. That was my main summation of our pack we followed Zhong because we loved him and for him he would follow Shen because he loved him and that he would fight for him even in the enshrouds of his darkness.

Zhong's unease was created when his feelings for his pack conflicted with his feelings for Shen. I needed to get out of here All of this intense thinking was getting on my nerves and had become an infinite loop. I needed to see Bai. The love of my life.

suddenly I stood from the armchair next to the flickering fire. putting down the scroll i had been pretending to read. Zhong stopped a confused look on his face.

''where are you going?'' he asked suspiciously.

''To see Bai'' answering a bit too excitedly for my liking.

Zhong gave me a genuine smile, which surprised me as i hadn't seen that for a while. Awkwardly I smiled back as I opened the door to the warm night. It was one night after we had returned to Gongmen. I felt awkward here ironically, as this was my packs home for a good number of years. though i had never lived here as i was born in exile with my father dyeing before i was born and my mother dyeing in labour.

"Just don't be out too late and be careful!" Zhong commanded interjecting my thoughts.

"fine," I answered closing the door.

My mind floated back to my parents. The closest I ever got to them was when I found Zhong's drawings and he had talked to me about them. He had never told me he could draw a hidden beauty in his miserable mind. I would always look at them when he was working or out of the house. According to Zhong my parents were two of the nicest people he had the grace of meeting. My mother was as delicate as a rose and my father was an excitable and loving man who was always dreaming of a family. I sometimes yearned for them, when Zhong was working late or he was angry at Shen. Yearning for the love only a mother or father could give.

I had arrived. Standing outside Bai's house like a nervous puppy. Slowly I knocked, a swift yet loud knock.

Moments later Bai was standing in front of me. his stark black fur a contrast to my dull grey, his sea blue eyes a contrast too my dark red irises.

"Hiya yanyan" Bai exclaimed excitedly.

Laughing at his pet name for me I retorted "Hi Bai bai" in a mocking voice.

Everything about bai would suggest he was a force to be reckoned with. He was a head taller than me and was quite muscular but in a lanky way. Many would think that his glistening black fur and erie blue eyes would somewhat resemble his personality. These people could not be anymore wrong, I fell in love with his beautifully white smile and his childish humour and most of all his insightful thinking. I cannot recall a time when i couldn't rely on him.

Suddenly I was consumed in a feeling of love and just needed to kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him into a deep long kiss he placed his arms on my hips and slowly brought me into his embrace. I could have stayed in his arms forever but knew we should get inside.

He took my hand and led me into his small hut; Closing the door lightly.

I walked up the stairs in front of bai and fell onto his bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

'So how have you been, I haven't seen you much since we first got to gongmen?'

It was true in the few days we had been in gongmen we had both been hard at work perfecting Shen's ideals. The moments I did see him were brief and awkward. I had really missed him; I missed moments like these and with our increased work loads these moments would become less and less.

"Ok I guess I've missed you a lot though'' I answered plainly not plaguing him with my true thoughts.

''Ive missed you a lot too but we both know that thats not the only reason you came'' Bai stated.

This caught me completely off guard; He could read me like a book!

"Is it a crime to want to see my bai sometimes."

"seriously whats up?" A concerned look plaguing Bai's beautiful face.

"fine, Ive been thinking a lot lately!" My sudden outburst took even me by surprise I hope i hadn't been to forceful.

Bai moved over from his current standing position next to the door. gracefully making his way to lay silently next to me; waiting for me to elaborate. When I didn't he asked:

"and..?"

"And I've been wondering..." I took a pause; treading carefully.

"Are we doing the right thing? I mean we're following an obvious mad man that only causes my uncle pain and gives us a bad image and also he's caused all of us pain in the past, why bai, why?"

What he did next made me melt. He gave me the warmest, cutest look and then held me closer to him.

''I understand your unease yang and I've felt it before. What i tell myself is that our pack made a pact too Shen we told him that we would help him through all his qualms. That includes the madness. Everything. and as for your uncle he loves Shen he can't ever leave him, or help it,you know that. We can't leave him either. Maybe some of the things we do for Shen are wrong but wouldn't it be wrong also to leave one of our own pack and the person we swore allegiance to through thick and thin. Anyway you know we physically can't.''

He was right we couldn't. We were stuck with him. We were stuck with this monster.

My uncle had told me that their once was a time were Shen was kind and cared about our pack. This shattered when he created the recruitment program. Shen in his 'wisdom' decided that it would better the pack (himself) if some of our pack were better trained for fighting. Of course my uncle agreed; it seemed harmless enough.

Bai's light breathing interrupted my thoughts. Poor guy probably hadn't slept much since we had got here. Being of large stature, Bai's job was to help unload and load Shen's cannons. He must have been exhausted.

I looked out of the window and realised it was dark. Too dark to walk home. Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggled closer to Bai. My eyes began to flutter until Sleep grasped me into its playful arms.

* * *

Zhong

We had seen a Panda. not Just a Panda the dragon warrior. Maybe the prophecy was right maybe Shen was destined to be defeated by a warrior of black and white. These thoughts had been plaguing my mind all night. No these were not the only thoughts.

Shen's eyes, so cold and unfeeling. They truly held no emotion towards me, when he put his talons to my neck and looked into my eyes. The only noticeable emotion was fear. Fear, fear, it had been so long since I had seen that emotion displayed in his eyes. That night he came crawling back to me after the Panda massacre. Fearing for his life.

I could tell my pack were becoming restless and edgy, I had even given them the option of leaving. But they wouldn't leave, I was their leader, their natural instincts told them to follow. Even when they new they were being led down a dark spiral. I couldn't leave Shen, The one person I had truly loved I could never do that. Anyway I had made a pact to him. We all did. I would not leave him till my last breath.

I find it hard to believe That i have forgiven Shen for what he has done to my pack. But i still do. Canine love is different to love in other species. No one other than a wolf could understand it. No matter how much Shen hurts me or How much he stabs me in the back. I cannot leave. It would be a sin on my soul. He needs me, He will always need me. He wouldn't kill me. Would he? As long as he needs me I will forever stay with him. My love will hold me to it.

I love him, that is all that matters.

* * *

AN: Well thats the first Chapter done I'm not sure when my next update will be because I am not very good at writing with a deadline.

Thanks for reading and Please review. Reviews make me write faster. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so so so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter.I am not going to bother with petty excuses. Please read and review reviews make me write faster...

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own KFP... What did you expect.

Thank you to The Kool cat and Animation Universe for reviewing, it is much appreciated and btw this story is set out in multi character format if you were wondering.

Yang

I lay in a field. Tall grass obscuring my already hazy vision. I sat up, there was a mild breeze and I noticed that the pasture, with tall grass swaying in the lazy summer breeze, was surrounded by a shady forest. I turned to my right. I wasn't alone. Sitting next to me was Bai his eyes shining in a kind of intense beauty. He didn't move from his seated position in the grass.

Suddenly it became dark, Bai didn't even flinch, he just stared into those deep, dark, woods. I followed his gaze. I spot an almost silhouetted figure staring at me. A rather small lithe character, auburn eyes reflecting in the moon light sending a shiver down my spine. It lifted its hand into the light of the full moon which illuminated the field. A paw striped orange and black. A tiger.

The extended hand was covered in blood.

Turning around I saw a body laying among the tall grass. It was not moving. Slowly i drew closer to it, the body obviously canine. It was lying on its back; i could not see any distinguishing features in the dim moonlit night. I reached the body and felt the urge to turn it over. Placing my hand upon the beings shoulder I slowly turned the body to face me.

I recoiled in absolute disgust and shock. The face staring back at me was the face of Bai, those beautiful blue eyes gone cold and dark, blood covering his chest. Out of pure terror I began to convulse. My eyes began to tear up so I closed them turning away.

It seemed like an eternity when i finally opened my eyes. I lifted my closed eye lids to the floor of the field. Something was wrong I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand. Quickly I looked up, only to be confronted by the figure, its hand still covered in the blood which i assumed was that of my lover.

"Bai!"

Rigidly, I sat up right. It was only a dream.

I felt a warm body stirring next to me.

''Hmmmm?''

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said apologetically as Bai had to work early.

Tears began to flood down my face uncontrollably as the dream was still imprinted heavily onto my brain. I began to whimper like a small child being hurt for the first time. However hard I tried I couldn't stop- the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Bai wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhhh, what's wrong, what happened?"

Still I did not stop crying.

"do you want to talk about it?" he asked soothingly.

"No" I couldn't. I didn't want to scare him.

"Ok" He didn't seem to want to push it.

"Promise me you won't leave me Bai." I needed to hear this. needed to know.

"Never. I will never leave you, I love you, I always will, I will never leave you."

* * *

Zhong

he moved as gracefully as calm waves lapping against the shores of a restful sea. The swishing of the blade through the air disrupting the eery silence that consumed us. The moonlight erupting from the window shrouding his white feathers in mysticism. Shining red eyes a vast ocean of concentration and worry.

Stillness. He was staring right at me.

"Oh its only you. Anything to report?" Shen asked coldly.

"I have increased security like you asked."

"Is that all. Close the doors behind you."

The cold retreat in his voice stung like a knife to the chest. I fought the tears that I could tell were coming. I wouldn't show him that he had hurt me. I gulped back the pain and slowly began to compose myself.

"Whats wrong Shen?"

"Whats wrong?! My arch nemesis is alive and all you and your filthy pack can do is add more security. Everything I have worked for is in the balance. You stupid mutt."

"Dont you dare Shen my pack has done so much for you. We have stood by you through all of this, through every one of your troubles trying to perfect your ideals and you've done your share of awful things i didn't agree with, Like the recruitment program, but i stood by you through everything. And all you can repay me with is cold discontent."

I withdrew my stare from him my abrupt outburst becoming an uncomfortable silence. This silence held for what felt like an eternity though I found this an unusual gesture. I could not help but look up from my poised position facing the wooden floor towards Shen's area of the room. He was hunched over his desk looking at a component to one of his inventions.

Giving up I walked towards the doorway.

"Goodnight Shen" i said in an exasperated sigh.

"Im sorry, You have been helpful." My heart began to flutter, he had told me he was sorry. The humanity I had assumed was lost with him seemed restored. I was lost for words: this was the closest to affection I had gotten in a long time.

I opened the door and quietly gave him my thanks. He actually cared.I left that night with hope, hope that one day I would find the Shen I once new and bring him back from this inhumanity.

* * *

Tigress

I lay in the tall grass of a small field, surrounded with tall trees and shrubs, engulfed in a dark mist. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me as I could have sworn that figures flitted within the trees almost invisible, like shadows in faded lights. The field was lit brightly by the sun which played heavily in the sky although not causing an uneasy warmth. I stood suddenly feeling the urge to stand and train. Training for who knows how long began to become repetitive and stagnant but still i carried on; I noticed that I was never becoming tired.

Suddenly It became dark. I stood stark still. Right in front of me stood a cloaked figure. Blink. It was straight infront of me. A sharp blade found its way to my neck so I closed my eyes ready for the finishing blow.

I felt hot breath on my ears the words so mournful but indistinguishable. The blade began to move.

'Huh.' I awoke to a scream. Po.

''ahhhhhhh''

Standing, I moved to the edge of the top of the boat (which I had decided to sleep on as there was not space inside the small structure). I noticed that he was punching the mast of the boat rather intensely.

He noticed me.

"oh I'm training" He uttered awkwardly.

"the mast is not a worthy opponent." I quipped, jumping from the top of the boat in an intricate mixture of summersaults and turns. I extended my open palm to wards him.

"I am ready" calmly I waited for him to punch.

''huh'' He pulled his arm to punch and let loose his hardest punch.

His face contorted into a expression of utter pain.

"owww" He screamed, running in circles like a wounded child. stopping and looking towards his wounded hand curling his fingers inward to see if anything was broken, he said;

"i think i prefer the mast" gazing at me fearfully. I begun to explain.

"I used to punch the iron wood trees by the palace... now i feel nothing" After a few seconds of silence I was worried. He was giving me such an unreadable expression, I began to wonder If my intensity had scared him in some way. slowly me opened his mouth. My mind was spinning from the intensity.

"That is seriously cool!" I let out a sigh of relief. Although I did not want him to ask any unnecessary questions. so I brought my arm back up to encourage him to continue.

"Again" He began to punch repetitively against my hand in a slow relaxed motion. This continued until I could tell He was about to ask something.

"so errr this punching iron wood trees how long did that take?" I couldn't understand why he was asking but I did comply to his request.

"20 years" Po gave me a look of shock before letting out a surprised gasp.

"woo, 20 years is their any faster way?" I blinked in surprise,only just understanding why he had asked. Had he seriously been considering learning the iron techniques? I would never wish that fate upon him. Never. nights of intense agony and broken knuckles just to create a sense of purpose and fulfilment.

To make my point clear I effortlessly twisted his arm into a position in which he was lying beneath me.

"no. and besides i don't think the hard style is your thing..." letting out a small uncharacteristic smirk as i watched his stomach pulsate.

My eyes widened, his expression had changed. He let out an exasperated sigh and gave me his most adorable puppy dog eyes and released a heart wrenching oh. Something was obviously bothering him, something I was missing.

"Po. why are you really out hear?" I wondered allowed awaiting his response.

He paused contemplatively. Maintaining eye contact I waited patiently. Finally he let out a deep sorrowful breath and looked deep into my eyes, those beautiful blue orbs that made the iron in my heart melt almost instantly.

"I just found out my dad isnt really my dad." stunned, I lifted an eyebrow, I would have assumed that Po had already have worked that out. Considering that his father as obviously avian and he was without a doubt mammalian.

"Your dad the goose?" I was so astounded I decided to ask again, which was assured with an encouraged nod.

I felt sorry for him, I truly did. Learning something as heart crushing and not being able to do anything about it as you are halfway across China.

"that must have been quite a shock."I failed to say comfortingly making me cringe. Although he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah?" he simply said. I could tell i was losing him I needed to get him back on track.

"And this bothers you?"

"Are you kidding me we're warriors right, nerves of steel, souls of platinum, just like you so hard core you don't feel anything"

It hurt, I didn't respond. I felt, I felt because of him, because in truth I had been feeling since he had appeared. I loved him.

"I..." love you.

But before I could tell him, the others arrived, obviously wondering what was going on. Ruining my chances.

I stood and walked to the edge of the boat and sighed. Maybe it was for the best I didn't want Po worrying about anything else. And just as I thought about that a mass of lights came into view, we had arrived. Gongmen City, where it all changed...

* * *

Shen

_The wolf surprised me that night, he stood up to me. A change in pace from his usually controlled persona. Fool. How dare he double cross me like that! The cretinous fiend, how could he speak to his master in such a disrespectful manner._

_Of course I could not voice my concern, as that would endanger the plan, the wolf had come so __close to leaving me before. That was a long time ago now, nevertheless still extremely prevalent._

_ I had become frustrated with the younger wolves incompetence over the many years of my exile. And so, I decided, that I needed to 'train them into obedience' and hence created the recruiting __program. They weren't disobedient for long, That was trained out of them long ago. they became my new force, as emotionless as the machines they labour to create. _

_This offended the wolf though. I have no idea how, they were perfect. In his defence he didn't leave me. Like the good trained dog he was. he never did go. _

_And therefore that leads to the events of that night. I was rather pleased with the outcome. He didn't suspect a thing. The wolf believed every word of filth I spouted to him, I told him I was sorry! _

_Poor, foolish hound so easy to manipulate, so dense. He played into my plan like warm clay..._

AN: read and review please really would be appreciated. (tries best puppy dog eyes). :(


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Oh my actual goodness, I am so sorry for the lack of posts for so long I had to take an unannounced hiatus due to a ton, and I mean a ton of schoolwork. I hope this chapter makes up for it. This one's a bit lighter than the other two but still has a tad of foreshadowing so without further ado let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and If I did I would have made the wolf bosses part bigger.

Zhong

"Huh..." I let out a sigh. The only way that I could describe the past few days would be with one word. Hell. Firstly, I was led on some bizarre rickshaw race with a plushy panda; we then apprehended the panda and the so called 'furious five';only for them to escape a few minutes later, destroying gongmen tower in the process. Shen was going to be pissed in the morning.

"grrrh"a low guttural growl left my throat. well at least I didn't need to see him tonight, thankfully it was my night off. It was beginning to get cold, I realised that I was standing besides my door. Sluggishly I turned towards it and pushed my key into the lock. With a quiet, clunking noise, I was in.

The interior was unchanged since the time I had left earlier that morning, although I noticed that a warm fire lay light towards the room, giving it a homely feel, which I had not seen for a while, my son was seated, reading the same scroll he had been reading for the last month or so. This made me chuckle, he knew the language was way to complex for him the second he started reading it, the only reason he continued to read it was that he had bet me that he would finish it. I suppose his determination could be admired, he must have got that from his mother. It ran in the family. Although this determination could be misconstrued as stubbornness. It worried me. One day he was going to chew off something he wouldn't be able to handle and get himself killed...

"You're back?" Yangs voice had bought me out of my stupor. It must have seemed bizarre for him to see me standing in the middle of the hall doing nothing but starring into space. Well it wasn't the weirdest thing I'd done that week.

"yeah, It would seem so," I answered, being too tired to make a sarcastic comment at that moment.

"Oh... no sarcastic comment? I suppose there's a first time for everything," He quipped, nonchalantly, in his usual smart ass way. Hah, I wonder where he got that from?

"I'm too tired for that tonight, Yang, just go easy." I stated, slumping into a seat perpendicular to the one he was seated in. He gave me a bemused look.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently. His child like worry becoming present.

I thought carefully about my answer for a few minutes.

"Well if you hadn't noticed the whole of Gongmen tower isn't there anymore and we lost the dragon warrior and his chums. Shen is seriously going to kill me in the morning and I pity whoever happens to cross his path tonight!"

Shock was written all over Yangs face, it was understandable, it had to be the first time I had ever really been honest with him in a long, long while.

"Look i'm sorry for snapping, i'm... just tired."

"No, no it's fine. I'm happy that you are finally opening up to me and treating me like an adult." Yang stated, smiling at me.

That was a surprise, I never expected that. I had underestimated him, he had grown up.

"I always underestimate you Yang, you are one of the most mature people I know, maybe even more mature than me."

"well it isn't exactly hard," He laughed. My face fell:

"Maybe not then," I tried to hide the snicker that was escaping.

"Thank you," was his simple retort, which took me by surprise.

"For what?" I was genuinely intrigued.

"For always being there for me..."

Though, this surprised me, I knew that Yang felt as if I didn't care a lot of the time, due to my masses of work. But I did. I really did.

"Look, I have to go, I promised Bai I would see him tonight. Considering that we are leaving in three days." Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten about that. We would be gone soon, to rule China...

I stood and wrapped my arms around his body, whispering some form of thanks into his ear.

A few minutes later he left. The slamming of the door reminded me that I was shattered, I needed to sleep. My eyes began to feel heavy and I lay back on the chair I had sat on only a minute ago. In a few seconds I was gone.

* * *

Yang

I had arrived, standing outside Bai's door. It had always astounded me that he had decided to live in this house all alone after his parents had died. Maybe that was what drew me to him,I mused, the fact that we never had true parents. No that wasn't it; I just knew I loved him, it was as simple as that. I had knocked on the door a few moments ago, with my outstanding lupine hearing I could hear his feat padding towards the front door, the movement of the cotton clothing he wore when he wasn't in his armour. The beating of his heart.

The door slid open in one delicate movement, Bai had always been gentle, and loving, and Kind. He had always been the kind of person who if he was to tread on a bug- he would feel guilty about it for the rest of the day. I always found it unfortunate that he had been born into this life. A life of killing and murder. His parents had died when he was five, I hadn't known him at the time, only meeting him when I was twelve years old. It didn't seem to mess him up like others who had lost their parents though, I think he took some kind of deeper meaning from it, like not to waste life... something like that.

As the door opened I noticed that he wasn't alone, stood in the small kitchen beyond the hallway was Zain. Zain was another of the younger generation of the pack the same age as Bai and I, he was a good friend of the two of us, although I hadn't seen him in a while. He held a slight scowl on his face but his eyes seemed to brighten a slight amount when he saw me.

Bai shut the sliding door to his home and followed me into the kitchen.

"Zain! I haven't seen you in a long time, how've you been?"

"Yeah, i've been ok I guess…" his voice conveying the most unconvincing tone I had ever heard.

"Oh come on Zain I know you better than that. Having Chi problems?" It had been well known to both Bai and I that Zain had very, very strong feelings about a older wolf named Chi who took no notice of him, Zain himself didn't actually know that he had feelings for Chi it was just me and Bai. Whenever we saw him it would just be all about how Chi had annoyed him that particular day. It was funny really, that sometimes the only person to not know they are in love could be the one person you would expect; yourself. Bai and I never seemed to have that problem I pondered.

"Grr, he is just so annoying, I seriously want to punch him sometimes, take that stupid 'smug face' down a peg. Seriously he thinks he is so much better than me just because he is a year older!" I burst into laughter with Bai containing his by holding his hand over his mouth.

"it isn't funny he is really starting to piss me off!" Zain scorned.

"Look just try and relax around him, if you have all these preconceived ideas about how much you hate him then you'll never learn to deal with him." Bai inserted.

"Maybe I don't want to like him!?"

"So, what have you been doing lately?" I asked trying to change the conversation from its current form to let Zain's fiery temperament calm.

"Well, you know, work. Work. Work. Shen seems to want to push us all to the bone. Does he even care that people are dying for his crazy ideal-" Wow I didn't expect him to actually say something like that, it wasn't as if we disagreed with him but still it was a very treacherous thought to express aloud.

"you know if you ever said that to anyone other than us you'd be executed on the spot." Bai stated reiterating my unspoken thought.

"And what the heck's that supposed to mean?" Zain looked physically shook, he probably didn't expect such a volatile response from the usually calm Bai.

"Look, all I mean is that you should be careful with what you say around people, not everyone agrees with you and if word gets to someone higher up you're going to need to run pretty fast and far to get away from Shen's wrath."

"The pack will protect me… Won't they?"

"I wouldn't count on it Zain Shen is more powerful than you think. He has a larger force then just us wolves, if he saw fit he would kill us all just for one act of rebellion. I think that's one of the reasons we are all still here and working for him. People don't want to risk it." I was only speculating though but I couldn't see any other logical reason we admitted to his tyrannical reign.

"So you're saying we should all just pretend everything is fine? The cowards way out!"

"Zain if you want to be the Hero do it but what about those you love, your family what will happen to them if you go off and do something stupid, would you really risk all their lives, for what a statement! A hero is a person with nothing to lose or a lucky idiot, you can't expect everyone to be a hero. Just because you feel something doesn't mean you can always fight for it, it is all a matter of circumstance."

"Huh! Fine then! I suppose I can't really fight against your impeccable logic, I'm gonna go. Have an early guard duty with Chi, yay…" The statement dripping with sarcasm.

I let out a small chuckle at his antics. Once a goof ball always a goof ball.

"Anyway I should leave so you two can ya know…" He implied.

"What?" Bai having the cleanest mind of us all didn't understand what he was implying.

"Ya know…" Zain added with some form of hand gesture that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"He means sex Bai." I revealed Trying to stop this ridiculous process.

"What!? No we… we have NEVER had sex! Why would you insinuate something like that!?"

Zain was already at the door, leaving it a jar he turned.

"Seriously, you've never had sex you've been together for as long as I can remember. You should get it over with before we are all killed by the white devil."

Bai looked shocked, Zain would never learn to close his massive mouth.

"The door's open Zain, be careful!" Bai whispered harshly.

"Oops, my bad. Well, see you around. It was nice to catch up with you both." Bai didn't seem convinced.

"Alright i'll keep my gob shot!" accompanying the statement with a sealing of the lips gesture.

He was gone.

"I think he's right you know." Zain was right about the nature of this conflict, with the added pressure of the furious five people could die; people had already. We could never do it.

"Right about what?"

"Sex."

"Huh, I suppose... but not tonight I don't think either of us should just let this be a quick spur of the moment thing, we should wait on it. Not take the word of another person, especially not Zain of all people." He announced with a smile.

I leaned my head close to his.

"I love you," My lips pressed against his cheek in a light kiss.

He led me upstairs to bed and we slept next to each other; in each others warmth. Cuddled next to each other, slightly fearful of the words of none other than the big mouthed Zain.

AN: Thank you for reading if you read this far and again I'm very sorry about the wait. I do have a lot of exams in the next few weeks so I'm not sure if I will be able to do much on the story till next month but we can always hope.

Next chapter will be the end of the character building arc of the story then it all changes…

Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, these awesome people are listed below with shout outs for there time taken out reviewing:

The Cool Kat: thanks for always reviewing you always have something insightful to say and I really appreciate your support.

Animation Universe 2005: I always love your reviews they are so kind and always bring a smile to my face. :)

Comrade: thanks for taking the time to give an anonymous review and yeah the storyline is a bit weird but it will pick up in the next few chapters.

Thanks for reading, please read and review. till next time, bye


End file.
